Ian McShane
Ian McShane (born September 29 1942) is a Golden Globe-winning English Actor. Although he has starred in a number of films, it is by his television roles that he is generally best known. He plays Coach in Death Race. Biography Personal life McShane was born in Blackburn, Lancashire, the son of Irene (née Cowley) and Harry McShane, a Scottish-born professional football player with Manchester United and Hamilton Academical. McShane grew up in Urmston, Manchester and attended Stretford Grammar School. In 1977, he began a turbulent five-year relationship with Sylvia Kristel after meeting her on the set of The Fifth Musketeer. He is married to Gwen Humble. McShane is given a less than complimentary mention by Mark E Smith in the Fall song, "A Past Gone Mad". Career In the United Kingdom, his best known role may be that of roguish but dashing antiques dealer Lovejoy in the BBC drama series of the same name. He also enjoyed fame in the United States as bounding English cad Don Lockwood in the Soap opera Dallas. Even before Lovejoy, McShane was a pin-up as a result of appearances in television series such as Wuthering Heights (1967, as Heathcliff), Jesus of Nazareth (1977, as Judas Iscariot), and Disraeli (1978) — as well as films like Sky West and Crooked (1965) and Battle of Britain (1969). He had starred in a number of films until 1987 when he made few major film appeareances until the turn of the Millennium. In 1983, he starred in the short-lived NBC prime time Soap opera Bare Essence. In 1985, he appeared on Grace Jones' album Slave to the Rhythm, reading an excerpt from Ian Penman's essay The Annihilation of Rhythm. Work in the 2000s has included roles in movies Scoop, Sexy Beast, Agent Cody Banks, and We Are Marshall. In the United States, he is perhaps best known for the role of historical figure Al Swearengen in the HBO series Deadwood. For his performance in this role as the storm centre of the series, he won the 2005 Golden Globe for Best Actor in a Television Drama. In 2000, he appeared as Darryl Van Horne in Cameron Mackintosh's musical [he Witches of Eastwick - his first London stage appearance since he starred with Dame Judi Dench in The Promise in the late 1960s. He also made a guest appearance in the third season of The West Wing, playing Russian negotiator Nikolai Ivanovich in the episode Enemies Foreign and Domestic. His most recent roles are the part of Captain Hook in Shrek the Third, the voice of Iofur Raknison (known as Ragnar Sturlusson in the film) in The Golden Compass, the voice of the evil Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda, the comedy Hot Rod, and the voice of Mr. Bobinski, a beet-eating Russian giant in the film Coraline. He is also noteworthy in the pivotal role of Merriman Lyon in The Seeker. During the 2007–2008 season, he starred as Max in the 40th anniversary Broadway revival of Harold Pinter's The Homecoming, co-starring Eve Best, Raul Esparza, and Michael McKean and directed by Daniel Sullivan (director), at the Cort Theatre (December 16, 2007 through April 13, 2008). Ian Mcshane also starred in Dick Francis Mysteries, which is a made for TV series with three parts, Twice Shy, In the Frame and Blood Sport, in which he played a jockey club detective investigating bizzare incidents based around the horse racing industry. Early filmography *''The Wild and the Willing'' (1962) *''The Pleasure Girls'' (1965) *''Sky West and Crooked'' (1966) *''If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Belgium;; (1969) *''Battle of Britain'' (1969) *''Pussycat, Pussycat, I Love You'' (1970) *''Tam Lin'' (1970) *''Freelance'' (1971) *''Villain'' (1971) *''Left Hand of Gemini'' (1972) *''Sitting Target'' (1972) *''The Last of Sheila'' (1973) *''Ransom'' (1975) *''Journey into Fear'' (1975) *''Sewers of Gold'' (1979) *''The Fifth Musketeer'' (1979) *''Yesterday's Hero'' (1979) *''Cheaper to Keep Her'' (1981) *''Exposed'' (1983) *''Ordeal by Innocence'' (1984) *''Too Scared to Scream'' (1985) *''Torchlight'' (1985) *''Grand Larceny'' (1987) *''Babylon 5: The River of Souls'' (1999) 2000s filmography *''Case 39'' (2009) *''Coraline'' (voice only) (2008) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (voice only) (2008) *''Death Race'' (2008) *''The Golden Compass'' (voice only) (2007) *''The Seeker'' (2007) *''Hot Rod'' (2007) *''Shrek the Third'' (voice only) (2007) *''We Are Marshall'' (2006) *''Scoop'' (2006) *''Nine Lives'' (2005) *''Nemesis Game'' (2005) *''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) *''Bollywood Queen'' (2002) *''Sexy Beast'' (2001) External links *"A Conversation with Actor Ian McShane" (Max) – The Charlie Rose Show, PBS, broadcast of March 24, 2008. Accessed March 25, 2008. ("A conversation with actor Ian McShane about his role in the 40th Anniversary Broadway revival of Harold Pinter's The Homecoming.") * The Homecoming on Broadway – Official site of the 40th anniversary Broadway revival at the Cort Theatre. Accessed March 25, 2008. Category:Death Race Film cast